C A G E
by Cakue-chan
Summary: Ia bagaikan burung yang terkurung dalam sangkar emasnya/"Hyung, lepaskan..."/"Menangislah Cho Kyuhyun. Berteriaklah untukku."/ Yaoi. [Siwon x Kyuhyun] [WonKyu] Hope you like it :D


Cho Kyuhyun menghela napas, lagi.

Lain kali, ingatkan dirinya agar bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bermain _game _di PSP kesayangannya ketika pelajaran matematika berlangsung. Terlebih ketika Lee _seosangnim_—guru matematika sekaligus wali kelasnya—tengah berada dalam keadan _bad mood_.

Oh! Bukan maksudnya Kyuhyun membenci pelajaran yang satu ini, tidak, tidak. Ia hanya terlalu mencintai matematika. Bahkan begitu cintanya sampai membuat Kyuhyun berpikir kalau segala rumus dan soal yang harus dipecahkannya terlewat mudah. Sangat mudah, sebenarnya.

"Ck! Sial!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"CAGE"**

**Disclaimer : Choi Siwon dan Cho Kyuhyun hanya milik mereka sendiri. **

**Pairing : Siwon x Kyuhyun**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort**

**Rated : T+**

**Warning : Typo. OOC. AU. Alur Pasaran. De-el-el. **

**.**

**Story by : Cakue-chan**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Jadi, disinilah dirinya berada. Berpijak pada lantai perpustakaan sekolahnya, memandang keki pada setiap rak buku yang berjejer dengan rapi. Setiap meja dan kursi yang mulai kosong. Setiap bau lembar buku dan aroma khas yang menguar memenuhi indera penciumannya. Suasana mulai sepi, tentu saja. Matahari mulai beralih ke ufuk barat, membentuk garis horizontal dibalik kaca jendela besar perpustakaan yang saat ini tengah Kyuhyun perhatikan.

Aissh! Lupakan sejenak dunia luar, ia harus segera menyelesaikan tugas yang diberikan _seosangnim_ tadi untuknya.

Namja bersurai cokelat itu melangkah lebih jauh, menelusuri seiap rak-rak besar di sana. Sepasang irisnya memicing mencari judul yang akan dijadikan referensi tugas hukumannya. Hingga langkahnya berhenti pada satu titik, tepat di bagian rak yang paling terisolir. Sepi.

"Hm, kalkulus… limit… aritmatika, ah! Ini dia!" bibir tipisnya bergumam tanpa sadar, sedangkan satu tangannya menarik buku tebal di antara buku lainnya.

Dibukanya setiap lembar buku itu, membacanya dengan teliti. Irisnya bergerak cepat mendapati setiap huruf dan angka yang tertulis di sana. Raut wajahnya serius, setidaknya untuk saat ini. _Well_, sebenarnya Kyuhyun sedikit bersyukur juga karena sore ini ia harus menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan. Setidaknya, ia bisa sedikit bebas. Ya, hanya untuk kali ini, ia bisa bebas—

"Ah, Kyuu?"

—atau mungkin tidak akan pernah.

Nyaris. Buku tebal yang berada di genggaman Kyuhyun nyaris terlepas dan jatuh lalu menimpa sebelah kakinya. Bahu Kyuhyun refleks menegang, begitu pula dengan tubuhnya yang mulai gemetar. Sial! Mengapa di saat seperti ini suara baritone itu kembali terdengar?

Perlahan Kyuhyun menoleh. Seulas senyum tipis—yang sedikit dipaksakan—tersungging di wajahnya begitu namja bersurai hitam yang sangat dikenalnya berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"_Hyung_…" nada suarnya terdengar lirih, "Sedang apa _Hyung _ di sini?"

"Menjemputmu, tentu saja." Jawabnya lugas. Bahunya terangkat tak acuh.

Bagi Choi Siwon, pertanyaan retoris yang diberikan seorang Cho Kyuhyun tadi padanya sama sekali tidak perlu mendapat jawaban lebih. Siwon tahu itu, karena hanya dengan melontarkan kalimat dengan nada posesif di dalamnya sudah bisa membuat tubuh Kyuhyun mematung seketika. Meski namja bersurai cokelat itu berusaha menyembunyikannya.

"Tch! Dengar _Hyung_," Kyuhyun memutar tubuh, menghadap Siwon sepenuhnya. "Aku ini bukan perempuan," tak ada maksud menantang dari nada suaranya. Namun semua itu bisa menjadi makna lain ketika Siwon mendengarnya.

"Kau menantangku, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun tersentak. "Tidak, bukan itu maksudku. Aku hanya—"

"Dan kau mencoba menghindar dariku?"

Mati sudah. Kyuhyun tak bisa melawan lagi. Terlebih ketika ia menyadari bahwa langkah kaki namja bersurai hitam itu semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Pelan, namun berbahaya. Anggun, namun menegangkan. Dan semakin Siwon melangkah maju, Kyuhyun mengambil langkah sebaliknya.

Tidak! Jangan saat ini. Apalagi di perpustakaan dalam keadaan sepi seperti ini.

"_Hyung_, aku bisa jelaskan," Kyuhyun berusaha bersikap tenang. Menunjukan raut wajahnya dengan ekspresi dingin dan sinis. Berharap Siwon tidak melakukan hal yang aneh padanya. "Aku kemari karena mendapat tugas hukuman dari _seosangnim_, jadi kuputuskan untuk pergi ke perustakaan. Sungguh."

Satu alis Siwon terangkat, heran. Walaupun dalam hati ia mengerti apa maksud dari perkataan Kyuhyun tadi. Hah! Memang, namja satu ini tidak akan berani berlari darinya begitu saja. Choi Siwon tahu itu.

"Lalu, bisa kau jelaskan apa yang kau lakukan tadi dengan Yesung?"

"Eh?"

Kyuhyun, yang awalnya bernapas lega karena Siwon sempat berhenti melangkah, kembali tertegun begitu mendengar pertanyaan Siwon tadi. Terlebih karena topik yang dibicarakannya tiba-tiba berubah.

"Apa… maksudmu, _Hyung_?"

Siwon mendengus angkuh. "Suara tawa itu. Pelukan di sekitar bahumu. Dan tentu saja, tangan yang mengusap puncak kepalamu," memperjelas apa maksudnya, ia mengangkat satu tangannya dan meraih kepala Kyuhyun.

"_Hyung, _itu hanya—"

Dan Siwon tidak pernah membiarkan Kyuhyun menyelesaikan ucapannya.

Gerakan itu terbilang cepat. Tepat ketika Siwon menarik kepala Kyuhyun lebih dekat lagi sehingga tubuhnya menabrak dada bidangnya dengan bebas. Membuat buku tebal yang dipegang Kyuhyun sedari tadi terjatuh entah ke mana dalam keadaan lembar buku yang terbuka acak.

Kyuhyun mencoba melawan, berontak untuk segera dilepaskan. Meski ia tahu tenaga yang dimilikinya berbeda jauh dengan tenaga seorang Choi Siwon. Sedangkan Siwon, yang menyadari kalau namja yang saat ini berada dalam dekapannya mencoba melepaskan diri, sengaja meraih pinggang ramping Kyuhyun dengan satu tangannya yang bebas dan memeluknya lebih erat lagi. Seringai tipis memoles wajahnya kala itu.

"Hmph—"

Hingga bibir itu saling bertemu dalam satu sentakan cepat. Didominasi oleh Siwon, dan ditolak oleh Kyhuyun. Bagaimana kedua tangan kecil itu memukul dada bidang Siwon dengan keras—meski sama sekali tidak berefek pada subjek yang menerimanya. Bagaimana rintihan protes itu terdengar, meminta berhenti, namun teredam oleh sebuah kecupan yang dalam. Menarik semua oksigen sehingga membuat pertahanannya lemah, dan runtuh seketika.

"Mmmph—Ugh! Ah!"

Sampai Kyuhyun akhirnya terbebas, walau tidak sepenuhnya. Kedua lengan besar itu masih memerangkap tubuhnya.

"Lihat wajah yang lemah ini…" jemari Siwon bergerak, menekan bibir tipis dan merah Kyuhyun. Basah, juga menggiurkan. "Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana ekspresi asli Cho Kyuhyun dibalik topeng dingin dan menyebalkannya selama ini," kali ini jarinya bergerak menuruni dagu—yang basah karena saliva—hingga berhenti di lekukan leher Kyuhyun. "Kecuali aku yang bisa melihatnya, tentu saja." Dan berakhir dengan senyum tersungging di wajah Siwon.

Bohong rasanya, jika seluruh siswa sekolah menganggap Choi Siwon adalah seorang namja yang begitu ramah lewat senyum bak malaikatnya. Sepasang iris yang memancarkan binar kelembutan di dalamnya. Dan sikap supel yang menjadi kharismanya. Semua orang menganggap Siwon seperti itu, tapi tidak bagi Kyuhyun.

Semua itu dusta! Tak ada Choi Siwon yang seperti itu! Sekalipun Kyuhyun memohon dengan segala teriakan dan air matanya, Siwon takkan pernah bersikap seperti itu di depannya.

"Choi Siwon," habis sudah kesabaran Kyuhyun, ia sudah terlalu lelah. "Kau memang brengsek!"

Brak!

"Argh!"

Kyuhyun tahu, berkata seperti itu tepat di depan Siwon hanya akan membuat hidupnya tersiksa lagi. Tepat ketika tubuhnya ditarik dalam satu tarikan langsung, membaliknya, dan menghadapkan wajahnya pada rak buku di depannya. Dengan Siwon tepat di belakangnya, menahan satu tangannya ke belakang, mengikatnya dengan cengkeraman erat. Sedangkan satu tangannya lagi kembali menelusuri setiap lekuk leher Kyuhyun.

"Ucapkan sekali lagi, Kyuu," suara baritone itu berbisik tepat di telinganya. Tajam dan dalam. "Aku meminta,"

"Lepaskan!" Kyuhyun meringis, merasakan rasa sakit di pergelangan tangannya. Perih. "_Hyung_! Lepaskan!"

"Bukan begitu caranya meminta, Kyuu," Siwon menyeringai begitu satu tangannya terus merayap ke atas, menelusuri wajah Kyuhyun, dan merasakan cairan hangat di sana. "Bukankah selama ini sudah kulatih bagaimana caranya meminta?"

Tubuh ringkih itu gemetar. Ketakutan. Bahkan suara isakan kecil dan lemah mulai terdengar.

"_Hyung... _lepaskan…"

"Menangislah Cho Kyuhyun," tangan Siwon berhenti tepat di bibir Kyuhyun. Menekannya lembut, hingga membekapnya dengan pelan. Meredam suara isakannya. "Berteriaklah untukku,"

—Kyuhyun menutup mata dengan erat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued atau End?**

* * *

**Anneyong~~~**

Halo ini ff pertamaku di fandom screenplay. Hihi, agak canggung juga sebenernya abis biasanya jadi silent reader atau author dari sisi yang lain, hahaha/plak. Ya, readers bisa panggil saya Cakue XD *aneh ya?*

Jadi, terima kasih buat readers yang sudah menyempatkan baca sampai akhir ya. Soal lanjut enggaknya bisa kalian tuliskan di kotak review :'3

Salam kenal~~


End file.
